leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teamfight Tactics
* | Gatunek = *Auto Battler | Język = *takie jak w League of Legends | Tryby gry = *gra wieloosobowa | Kategorie wiekowe = | Platforma = *Microsoft Windows, *OS X *Smartphony | Nośnik = dystrybucja cyfrowa | Wymagania = *takie jak na League of Legends | Kontrolery = klawiatura, mysz, ekran dotykowy }} Potyczki Taktyczne - tryb rozgrywki typu auto battler dla ośmiu graczy w League of Legends, który wyszedł w patchu V9.13 (27. czerwca 2019 na serwerach europejskich). Mapa Tryb ten rozgrywa się na mapie zwanej jako Konwergencja. Składa się ona z dziewięciu pól, na których umieszczeni są ośmioro graczy, a każdy z nich posiada swoją planszę na obrzeżach. Dziewiąte pole znajdujące się na środku mapy jest miejscem tzw. Karuzeli (kręcący się w kółko 10 postaci z rożnymi przedmiotami). Rozgrywka Małe Legendy To specjalne awatary reprezentujące graczy w czasie rozgrywki. Każdy z nich posiada 100 punktów zdrowia i jej poziom spada w momencie przegrania rundy bądź zremisowania. Bohaterowie Kategorie Pochodzenie Klasy Przedmioty Doświadczenie i Złoto Rundy PvE PvP Karuzela Określone rundy Poradnik *''Rekrutuj'' **''Wybierz bohatera ze sklepu i zrekrutuj go za pomocą złota. Potem przeciągnij go z ławki rezerwowych na pole bitwy, aby go wystawić. Połącz trzech takich samych bohaterów, aby stworzyć potężniejszą, dwugwiazdkową wersję bohatera.'' *''Wystawiaj'' **''Bohaterowie mają cechy i zyskują premie, gdy zostaną wystawieni z innymi bohaterami o tych samych cechach. Pozycja ma znaczenie! Eksperymentuj z różnymi ustawieniami, żeby uzyskać najlepsze rezultaty.'' *''Walcz'' **''Co rundę twoja drużyna teleportuje się na arenę wroga (albo na odwrót). Bohaterowie walczą automatycznie, a jeśli twoja drużyna zostanie pokonana, twoja Mała Legenda otrzyma obrażenia. Kiedy zdrowie Małej Legendy spadnie do 0, wypadasz z gry.'' Rozwój Pierwsze spojrzenie Potyczki Taktyczne to całkowicie nowy tryb gry w League, który trafi na serwer testowy później w tym miesiącu. Potyczki Taktyczne to oparta na rundach gra strategiczna, w której wraz z siódemką przeciwników startujesz w otwartym wyścigu, polegającym na stworzeniu jak najmocniejszej drużyny, która będzie za ciebie walczyć. Cel: nie odpaść i utrzymać się do końca na placu boju.Potyczki Taktyczne Jak to działa Przed każdą rundą rekrutujesz nowych bohaterów do swojej drużyny, wydając w sklepie złoto. W trakcie rozgrywki twoja drużyna staje się coraz mocniejsza w miarę wybierania bohaterów, którzy mają podobne pochodzenie i klasy, ponieważ dzięki temu odblokowujesz premie za cechy. Dodatkowo możesz połączyć trzy egzemplarze tego samego bohatera, aby stworzyć ulepszoną wersję. Z połączenia trzech ulepszonych egzemplarzy powstanie superwersja bohatera. center|500px Następnie twoja drużyna powędruje na planszę przeciwnika (lub to drużyna przeciwnika przyjdzie do ciebie) i rozpocznie się walka. Podczas walki twoi bohaterowie będą automatycznie zmieniać pozycje, atakować i rzucać zaklęcia. Podobnie jak w League musisz z rozwagą dobrać skład drużyny i pozycje bohaterów, aby w pełni wykorzystać ich potencjał. Pod koniec każdej rundy otrzymujesz złoto, które możesz wydać podczas kolejnych rund. Co jakiś czas wszyscy zbierają się w ramach specjalnego wydarzenia i wybierają bohaterów z jednego zestawu, zawierającego bohaterów o zróżnicowanej sile. Kolejność wybierania jest odwrotna do uzyskanych wyników, tak aby wyrównać szanse w grze tych, którym do tej pory szło trochę gorzej. Należy wygrywać walki drużynowe, bo dzięki temu unikasz utraty zdrowia, i zadajesz straty przeciwnikom. A gdy przetrzymasz wszystkich pozostałych, zwyciężasz — i nie zapomnij o zasypaniu wszystkich emotkami. Jak i dlaczego przygotowujemy Potyczki Taktyczne Ostatnio testujemy różnego rodzaju tryby gry, które mogłyby stanowić głęboki i wyjątkowy dodatek do League. Potyczki Taktyczne to nasza kolejna, poważna próba w tym kierunku, a także pierwszy raz, gdy wprowadzamy inny gatunek gry. Zawsze uwielbialiśmy gry strategiczne, a ostatnio wciągnął nas nowy gatunek automatycznych gier bitewnych — ludzie w biurze zagrywają się szczególnie w '''Dota Auto Chess'. Uwielbiamy tę grę i to właśnie ona zainspirowała nas do wprowadzenia czegoś nowego jako trybu League.'' Chcemy tworzyć to razem z wami. Potyczki Taktyczne zostaną początkowo wypuszczone w wersji beta, dlatego dopóki nie dopracujemy wszystkich szczegółów, będzie to „praca w toku”. Na każdym kroku będziemy uważnie słuchać waszych opinii i komentarzy, więc koniecznie dajcie nam znać, co myślicie. My natomiast będziemy utrzymywać częsty kontakt przez artykuły deweloperów, aktualizacje i opisy patchów. A ponieważ uważamy, że to W Pełni Rozwinięty Tryb Gry, będziemy go wspierać za pomocą fajnych funkcji meta. Obejmujących również kolejkę rankingową. Prawdopodobnie zobaczycie ją w Potyczkach Taktycznych od mniej więcej patcha 9.14. Powinniśmy mieć już wtedy w miarę ogarnięte błędy i wstępne wyważenie gry. Przedstawiamy Małe Legendy Wraz z zapowiedzią Potyczek Taktycznych z radością wprowadzamy do League całkiem nową opcję personalizacji: '''Małe Legendy'. Te stworki będą waszymi awatarami w Potyczkach Taktycznych. Tańczą, używają emotek i animacji oraz generalnie się popisują. Po kilku pierwszych grach odblokujecie swoją pierwszą Małą Legendę za samo granie.'' Gdy już dostaniecie swoją jednorazowo darmową Legendę, dodatkowe gatunki możecie kupować w sklepie po . Startujemy z sześcioma gatunkami: center|500px Jeśli jeszcze nie zachwyciły was Małe Legendy, spodziewajcie się więcej odmian w każdym patchu, podobnie jak skórek. Dodatkowo dla tych z was, którzy chcą, by ich stworki naprawdę się wyróżniały, przygotowaliśmy '''Rzadkie Jaja Małych Legend', które można kupować po . Rzadkie Jaja zawierają specjalne odmiany gatunków, z pewnym twistem: po wykluciu się odmiany, którą już znaleźliście, Legenda awansuje, podobnie jak bohaterowie w Potyczkach Taktycznych wzmacniając swoje modele i efekty. Gdy odmiana osiągnie trzeci poziom, nie będzie więcej wypadać z kolejnych, otwieranych przez was Rzadkich Jaj.'' center|500px Poza tym Małe Legendy dołączą do was na Howling Abyss, gdzie podczas bitwy będą wam kibicować. Na serwerze testowym możecie obejrzeć wszystkie Małe Legendy szalejące do upadłego z emotkami. Zanim jednak zostaną opublikowane globalnie, powiemy więcej o tym, czym są i jak działają. Potyczki Taktyczne trafią na główne serwery wraz patchem 9.13. /dev: Potyczki Taktyczne - podstawy projektu Cześć! Jestem '''Volty' i prowadzę zespół projektowania gry pracujący nad Potyczkami Taktycznymi. Witajcie w naszym pierwszym blogu deweloperów od projektanta!/dev: Potyczki Taktyczne - podstawy projektu ''Wielu z was zapewne zdążyło już zorientować się, że Potyczki Taktyczne to nasza wersja gatunku automatycznych gier bitewnych, a zainspirowała nas na początku tego roku gra 'Dota Auto Chess.' Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani, mogąc wam go udostępnić. Gdy pojawił się ten gatunek, wielu z nas od razu się nim zachwyciło i, podobnie jak niektórzy z was, zaczęliśmy zastanawiać się, jak mogłaby wyglądać automatyczna gra bitewna osadzona w uniwersum League of Legends. Rezultatem tych przemyśleń są Potyczki Taktyczne! Dobieranie ulubionych bohaterów, optymalizowanie synergii ich cech, wyposażanie ich w przedmioty i wysyłanie do boju — w tej grze jest mnóstwo elementów, które uwielbiamy i nie możemy się doczekać, by zobaczyć, co o niej myślicie. Potyczki Taktyczne (PT) to gra, której łatwo się nauczyć, ale która kryje w sobie wielką głębię. Dziś poświęcę trochę czasu, by pomówić o trzech filarach projektu PT: maestrii, zabawnej rywalizacji i odkryciach. center|500px Maestria Doświadczenie rozwoju umiejętności to jeden z najatrakcyjniejszych aspektów grania w PT, a opanować można tu wiele umiejętności. Obojętnie, czy gracie po raz setny, czy pierwszy, chcemy sprawić, żebyście mieli wrażenie doskonalenia się i rozwoju. Dlatego opracowując grę, chcieliśmy wspierać wiele obszarów maestrii, z których każdy obejmuje liczne „podumiejętności” i elementy do opanowania. ''Wiedza: Możecie położyć nacisk na dobieranie najpotężniejszych bohaterów, układanie złożonych i zazębiających się synergii cech oraz używanie najlepszych przedmiotów. W takim przypadku trzeba poszerzać swoją wiedzę o tych elementach gry, poprzez ich studiowanie i analizę.'' ''Elastyczność: Możecie grać bardziej improwizacyjnie, reagując bezpośrednio na to, których bohaterów widzicie w puli doboru, wykorzystując nadarzające się okazje i elastycznie konstruując kompozycje drużyny. W tym celu musicie rozumieć, jak działa gra i z otwartym umysłem rozważać najlepszy sposób działania w każdej sytuacji. Będzie to testem waszej elastyczności.'' ''Szczęście: Możecie postawić na korzystanie z przycisku odświeżania, który zapewnia szansę na szybkie stworzenie potężnych kombinacji. Być może będziecie skłonni wiele zaryzykować dla zachowania serii zwycięstw lub znalezienia idealnego przedmiotu do swojego zestawu. Tego rodzaju sposób gry wiąże się ze szczęściem — a konkretnie umiejętnością zarządzania powodzeniem i nieprzewidywalnymi rezultatami, zarówno dobrymi, jak i złymi.'' ''Percepcja: Być może będziecie analizować posunięcia swoich przeciwników. PT nagradzają dogłębną analizę każdego meczu. Zwracajcie uwagę na to, którzy bohaterowie i które strategie pozostają dostępne oraz jakie zestawy tworzą przeciwnicy. Dzięki uważnej percepcji możecie dobierać kopie dostępnych bohaterów i kompletować drużyny, które kontrują mocne strony waszych rywali.'' ''Szybkość: Potyczki Taktyczne to złożona gra, która wymaga zastanowienia. Szybkość oceny sytuacji pozwoli wam uzyskać przewagę nad przeciwnikami, którzy wahają się i długo zastanawiają. Parcie naprzód z determinacją da wam czas potrzebny na przygotowanie planów i przewidywanie następnych kroków.'' Zaprojektowaliśmy PT tak, aby umożliwiały rozwój maestrii we wspomnianych dziedzinach. To, w jaki sposób zdecydujecie się grać w PT, określi obszary maestrii, na których skupi się wasza uwaga. Tak stworzycie własny styl gry. Uznaliśmy także za ważne zmniejszenie nacisku na niektóre inne umiejętności, aby centralną pozycję mogły zająć te, które wymieniliśmy powyżej. Na przykład PT nie będą nagradzać was za dokładność klikania umożliwiającą osiągnięcie 300 szt. złota za farmę, za szybkość reakcji pozwalającą unikać umiejętności mierzonych, ani za zdolność koordynacji ze współgraczami. W gatunku automatycznych gier bitewnych maestria ma znaczenie fundamentalne i jesteśmy bardzo zadowoleni z podejścia, które przyjęliśmy. center|600px Zabawna rywalizacja Co unikalnego wnoszą Potyczki Taktyczne? Poza zapewnieniem wciągającej i satysfakcjonującej rozgrywki PT są także wspólnym doświadczeniem — konkurencyjnym i wymagającym, ale także interaktywnym, społecznym i, cóż, zabawnym! Zabawna rywalizacja polega na utrzymywaniu radosnego stosunku do rywali i rozgrywki, traktowaniu gry poważnie, ale także czerpaniu przyjemności ze wspólnego widowiska, jakim jest automatyczna gra bitewna. Zabawna rywalizacja zmotywowała nas do umieszczenia kilku funkcji w PT. Pierwszą z nich jest dobieranie w pary. W każdej rundzie PT zostaniecie sparowani z jednym z przeciwników. Jeden z graczy razem ze swoją drużyną przejdzie przez wirujący portal i odwiedzi arenę drugiego gracza. Tam stoczą jedyną bitwę tej rundy, wyłaniając jednego zwycięzcę i jednego przegranego. Dobieranie w pary oznacza, że każdą rundę walki współdzielicie z innym graczem. Patrząc, jak spycha kilku bohaterów na , będziecie świadomi, że ktoś inny także to ogląda. Zmiatając przeciwnika, będziecie wiedzieć, że obrażenia, o które zmniejszyliście jego całkowite zdrowie, mają faktyczne znaczenie. Jesteśmy podekscytowani tym, że gracze używają ''Małych Legend' jako swoich awatarów w PT. Małe Legendy mają wielkie osobowości i niesamowicie jest oglądać różnorodność, którą inni gracze wnoszą do gry, gdy wchodzą na waszą arenę albo gdy wy odwiedzacie ich. Gracze mogą aktywować animacje takie jak powitanie i taniec, a także używać emotek z League of Legends. Kolejną funkcją, która naprawdę podsyca zabawną rywalizację, jest wspólne dobieranie, nazywane też przez graczy „karuzelą”. Działa to w taki sposób, że co pewien czas Małe Legendy wszystkich graczy sprowadzane są na centralną wyspę. Tam dziesięciu bohaterów zostaje ustawionych w obracające się koło — następnie gracze są zwalniani, by mogli rzucić się w pogoń i złapać najlepszego bohatera, zanim inni ich ubiegną. Jeśli brzmi to wariacko... to właśnie takie jest! Co więcej, daliśmy każdemu bohaterowi przedmiot, aby podjęcie decyzji było jeszcze bardziej interesujące. center|500px Wspólne dobieranie inicjuje łańcuch trudnych wyborów, interakcji między graczami, rywalizacji i strategii. Jest trochę śmieszne, a jednocześnie ma wiele niuansów — w bardzo zaciętych grach okazało się, że czynniki brane pod uwagę podczas wspólnego dobierania są zaskakująco złożone. Wolicie tego bohatera czy tamten przedmiot? Czy zdołacie przewidzieć, co zrobią inni gracze? Na decyzję macie tylko kilka sekund! Mam nadzieję, że to daje wam pojęcie, czym jest dla nas zabawna rywalizacja i jak ją realizujemy w ramach Potyczek Taktycznych. Odkrycia i przyszłość Potyczek Taktycznych Ostatni temat na dziś związany jest z naszym podejściem do PT i przyszłości. Na początek w Potyczkach Taktycznych będzie 50 bohaterów. To dobra liczba, która pozwoli nam wykorzystać kilka znanych motywów i zapewni świetną rozgrywkę w stylu automatycznej gry bitewnej. Ponieważ w League jest 144 bohaterów (i ta liczba rośnie!), możecie się zastanawiać, czy zobaczycie w PT swojego ulubionego bohatera. W skrócie — chcemy w przyszłości wprowadzić do PT więcej bohaterów. center|500px Planujemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest dodawanie do gry jednego lub dwóch bohaterów co patch lub dwa patche. Będziemy w ten sposób zwiększać liczbę bohaterów w grze, aż dojdziemy do mniej więcej 60. '''Stopniowe dodawanie bohaterów' jest korzystne, ponieważ pozwala nam regularnie rozwijać znaną grę, wprowadzając nowe opcje i strategie, co przedłuża etap poszukiwań i odkryć. Możecie nawet przewidywać — na podstawie już istniejących bohaterów i cech — których bohaterów dodamy.'' Drugi sposób, w jaki będziemy dodawać bohaterów do PT, jest bardziej żywiołowy. Uważamy, że PT to doświadczenie, które nie tylko obejmuje odkrycia — ono się dzięki nim rozwija. Gdy rozmawiacie o grze, oglądacie streamerów i czytacie poradniki, doskonalicie swoją maestrię gry i często dzieje się to szybko. Ten okres gwałtownego rozwoju jest naprawdę przyjemny. Tajemnica nieświadomości, czego się spodziewać, a nawet tego, co jest możliwe, jest bardzo pociągająca. Będziemy wykorzystywać powolne dodawanie bohaterów, by trochę rozruszać całość, ale myślimy, że w końcu znudzicie się wykorzystywaniem tych samych (albo bardzo podobnych) strategii. Zaczniecie czuć się komfortowo, grając zestawami, którymi grę dobrze opanowaliście. Stan gry będzie stawał się coraz bardziej ustalony, a mecze zaczną sprawiać wrażenie powtarzających się. center|500px Wierzymy, że odpowiedzią na to jest okresowe wypuszczanie nowych zestawów bohaterów. Nowy zestaw obejmuje nowych bohaterów i cechy oraz odświeża potencjał poszukiwań i odkryć. Naszym celem jest zapewnienie wam świeżych wrażeń w Potyczkach Taktycznych przez znacząco zróżnicowane zbiory mechaniki i motywów. Zapewnimy wam te wrażenia, zachowując to, czego nauczyliście się w poprzednich zestawach — zasady PT i część ich zawartości, taka jak przedmioty, zostaną zachowane. Jako projektanci cenimy sobie nowe okazje do ulepszania naszej pracy poprzez wykorzystywanie zdobytej wiedzy na temat tego, co lubicie, a czego nie. Projektujemy dalej, opierając się na tych informacjach. Cieszymy się, że osiągniemy ten cel dzięki zestawom! W ten sposób dochodzę do ostatniego punktu. Wcześniej wspomniałem o uniwersum League of Legends. W League jest prawie 1000 skórek. Wykorzystując tę niewiarygodnie kreatywną i zróżnicowaną kolekcję, możemy odkrywać ogromną różnorodność motywów, przechodząc od jednego zestawu do następnego. Na przykład pojawia się w pierwszym zestawie jako Wygnaniec i Mistrz miecza, rzucający w swojej skórce podstawowej. W kolejnym zestawie może wrócić jako , rzucający w pasującej skórce. center|500px Nasz zestaw startowy to dopiero początek, dlatego utrzymaliśmy motyw dość podobny do Summoner’s Rift i kanonicznego League of Legends. W przyszłych zestawach zamierzamy badać części uniwersum League, wykorzystując niesamowite skórki i serie skórek, a także świeże cechy zaczerpnięte z tych motywów. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście tak samo podekscytowani jak ja! /dev: Kolejka rankingowa Potyczek Taktycznych Cześć wszystkim. Tu '''Ed „SapMagic” Altorfer', Jon „IAmWalrus” Moormann i Ran „Riot Stimhack” Cao z zespołu PT. Chcemy wam opowiedzieć o kolejce rankingowej i systemach postępów w Potyczkach Taktycznych. PT mają wielką głębię i chcemy, żebyście mieli poczucie, że czas poświęcony na doskonalenie niuansów gry jest tego wart. Dlatego pierwszym i najważniejszym celem kolejki rankingowej i systemów postępów w PT jest nagradzanie was za granie./dev: Kolejka rankingowa Potyczek Taktycznych ''Od zawsze chcieliśmy, by PT miały tryb rankingowy, chociaż nie aż tak wymagający jak Summoner's Rift. PT to znacznie bardziej towarzyska gra z większą dozą losowości, dlatego nie miałoby sensu, by system kolejki rankingowej był w nich dokładnie taki sam. Kolejka rankingowa PT powinna dawać poczucie, że możecie grać ze znajomymi na różnych poziomach umiejętności, a jednocześnie zdobywać uznanie, na które zasługujecie, jeśli jesteście bardzo zdolni. Kolejka rankingowa Aktualnie planujemy uruchomienie pierwszego sezonu rankingowego w PT podczas patcha 9.14. Zależy nam, by wszystko było w dobrym i stabilnym stanie, zanim wystartujemy z kolejką rankingową, ale chcemy też, żebyście jak najszybciej mogli zacząć zdobywać PL. Kolejka rankingowa PT będzie wyglądać bardzo podobnie do kolejki rankingowej Summoner's Rift. Będą te same kręgi i dywizje, a pod koniec każdej gry dostaniecie lub stracicie PL w zależności od tego, jak wam poszło. Chcemy, by wasza ranga w PT była równie satysfakcjonująca jak ranga na Summoner's Rift, nawet jeśli szczegóły, takie jak liczba zdobywanych PL, będą się trochę różnić. Osiągnięcie kręgu Diamentu w PT powinno przypominać osiągnięcie kręgu Diamentu w LoL i tylko najlepsi gracze powinni być w stanie dotrzeć do kręgu Pretendenta. center|650px Omówimy szczegółowo, jak to będzie działać. Jest jednak kilka znaczących różnic: *''Dostaniecie znacznie więcej LP, gdy ukończycie grę w PT na pierwszym miejscu, ponieważ w rozgrywce w zasadzie pokonaliście siedmiu innych graczy. Zajmując 4. lub wyższe miejsce, będziecie zdobywać trochę LP, a zajmując 5. lub niższe miejsce, będziecie tracić trochę LP, ale w przypadku większości gier miejsca w środku będą oznaczały dość niewielkie zmiany.'' *''PT nie ma serii gier o awans. Gdy tylko osiągniecie 100 LP, awansujecie i zachowacie wszelkie dodatkowe LP. Ponieważ w PT nie ma jednego zwycięzcy lub przegranego, seria gier o awans nie sprawdziłaby się zbyt dobrze.'' *''Ponieważ nie ma serii gier o awans, ochrona rangi jest słabsza i łatwiej o degradację. Nadal jednak zostaniecie zdegradowani tylko wtedy, jeśli przegracie, mając 0 LP.'' *''Zmiany rangi w PT będą wydawały się nieco szybsze. Usunięcie serii gier o awans i mniejsza ochrona przed degradacją oznaczają, że wasza ranga może zmieniać się gwałtowniej. Będziecie zdobywać (i tracić) więcej LP w jednej rozgrywce, gdy pójdzie wam naprawdę dobrze (lub źle).'' *''Ograniczenia kolejki rankingowej dla grup umawianych nieco się różnią w PT. Możecie ustawić się w kolejce z maksymalnie piątką znajomych, jeśli wszyscy jesteście w kręgu Złota lub niższym. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest w kręgu Platyny lub wyższym, będziecie mogli ustawić się w kolejce tylko w trójkę. Na obrazku poniżej dokładnie pokazano, kto może ustawiać się w kolejce z kim.'' center|500px Nagrody rankingowe Będziemy rozdawać różne świetne nagrody rankingowe w PT, ale... jeszcze ich nie przygotowaliśmy. Zapewne będziemy je wręczać w zależności od waszej rangi na koniec sezonu i prawdopodobnie będą różniły się od nagród rankingowych z Summoner's Rift. Na razie nie ma jeszcze żadnych ostatecznych postanowień, więc czekajcie na więcej informacji! Testowa Przepustka Potyczek Taktycznych Chcemy, abyście podczas każdej gry w PT czuli, że robicie postęp prowadzący do czegoś znaczącego. Dlatego testujemy nowy system, który nazwaliśmy '''Testową Przepustką Potyczek Taktycznych'. Mając tę przepustkę, możecie zdobywać nagrody dzięki wypełnianiu różnych wyzwań cotygodniowych. To dla nas nowy system, dlatego w przyszłości sporo może się zmienić w związku z przepustką. Być może nawet zdecydujemy się zrobić coś zupełnie innego. To zależy od waszych wrażeń i opinii.'' Potyczki Taktyczne bardzo różnią się od tradycyjnych trybów gry takich jak Summoner's Rift i aktualnie nie zamierzamy rozdawać ani w grach PT. Musimy się dobrze zastanowić, czy i jak możemy zintegrować PT z systemami takimi jak awansowanie i Niebieska Esencja. Chcemy, by nasze rozwiązanie sprawdzało się zarówno dla graczy, którzy grają w tryby tradycyjne oraz w PT, jak i dla tych, którzy grają głównie tylko w jeden z trybów gry. Być może w przyszłości, gdy nowy tryb będzie już funkcjonował przez jakiś czas, rozważymy wprowadzenie nagród w postaci PD i Niebieskiej Esencji. Sezony Uważamy, że PT są najciekawsze, gdy je odkrywacie, tworzycie teorie i dostosowujecie się. Dlatego zamierzamy dużo śmielej wprowadzać większe zmiany pomiędzy sezonami niż na Summoner's Rift. Będziemy eksperymentować z nowymi partiami bohaterów, nowymi przedmiotami i zmianami systemowymi, aby nadać każdemu sezonowi własny unikalny styl i zawsze stawiać przed wami jakieś wyzwania. W tej chwili zamierzamy uruchamiać nowy sezon PT co kilka miesięcy, być może nawet równolegle do naszych tradycyjnych splitów rankingowych. Oznacza to, że każdego roku mogą pojawić się trzy lub cztery sezony PT. Podobnie jak wszystko inne, to również może się zmienić, szczególnie jeśli stwierdzimy, że to za dużo — albo za mało — czasu między dużymi uzupełnieniami zawartości. Pomiędzy sezonami będziecie degradowani o kilka dywizji, ponieważ spodziewamy się, że nowe sezony będą znacząco zmieniać stan gry. Nie możemy się doczekać, by udostępnić wam to wszystko i dowiedzieć się, co myślicie o postępach, kolejce rankingowej i wszelkich innych aspektach Potyczek Taktycznych. W imieniu zespołu dziękuję wam za to, że pomagacie nam uczynić ten tryb fantastycznym. Zostawiajcie komentarze lub kontaktujcie się z nami w mediach społecznościowych (SapMagic, IAmWalrus). Do następnego razu i do zobaczenia na arenie! Multimedia Filmy= Potyczki Taktyczne i opis śmierci - Riot Pls| Zwiastun rozgrywki Potyczek Taktycznych| |-| Galeria= |-| Ikony= Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demaciański Srebrnoskrzydły Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Miękkonosy Kretonur Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Ptasi Rycerz Pingu Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Rozżarzony Marunoróg Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Strażniczy Duch Run Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Upiorek Wysp Cienia Teamfight Tactics Tier 1 Launch profileicon.png|Premiera Potyczek Taktycznych Krąg 1 Teamfight Tactics Tier 2 Launch profileicon.png|Premiera Potyczek Taktycznych Krąg 2 Teamfight Tactics Tier 3 Launch profileicon.png|Premiera Potyczek Taktycznych Krąg 3 Teamfight Tactics Tier 4 Launch profileicon.png|Premiera Potyczek Taktycznych Krąg 4 Zobacz także *Strona główna *Poradnik ---- en:Teamfight Tactics Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Teamfight Tactics